Su florcita
by LittleVampireCullen
Summary: Bella y Edward dejan a su hija, Florencia, en la escuela pero ella nunca regreso. Donde estara? la encontraran? y lo mas importante... estara viva?


Su florcita

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia de mi loca cabeza

Nos leemos n_n

El despertador comenzó a sonar, y yo con pereza estire el brazo para apagarlo. Me di vuelta y encontré el perfecto rostro de mi esposo, Edward Cullen, que a pesar de tener 29 años no los aparenta, y yo con 26 tampoco

Despierta amor – lo moví lentamente. Un poco de sabana se escapo dejando su torso desnudo, y trayendo recuerdo de lo que hicimos en la noche, lo que hiso sonrojarme furiosamente

Un ratito más – dijo abrazándome y solo pude reír. Sali de su agarre y me fui a duchar y luego me vestí sin_t%C3%ADtulo_92/set?id=104762610 para dejar a nuestra de hija de 12 años, Florencia Cullen Swan, en su escuela y a Tony en la guardería, para luego irnos con mi esposo a la empresa, Cullen CO, donde él era el jefe y yo la abogada legal

Vete a duchar mientras sirvo el desayuno para los niños – dije yendo al cuarto de nuestra hija, aunque de sangre no lo era, en mi corazón sí. La habíamos encontrado una vez mientras caminábamos por la calle, hace 6 años, y estaba tan indefensa que decidimos adoptarla. Y cuando yo tenía 24 nació Tony, nuestro pequeño de 2 añitos

Arriba preciosa – dije acariciando su cabello, abrió sus ojos y me sonrió – dúchate y cámbiate, te espero con el desayuno si?

Bueno mami – beso mi mejilla y corrió a la ducha

Hola amorcito – tome a mi bebe en brazos y lo comenzó a vestir. Tome su mochilita y lo baje conmigo, lo coloque en su sillita y comenzó a hacer los crepes, ya servidos los llame y llegaron rápidamente

RICO! – gritaron los 3, y yo solo reí

Cielo lávate los dientes, se hace tarde – le hable a Flor, edward tomo a Toni y se fue al baño. Termine de lavar todo y me dirigí al coche.

Hoy regreso a casa con Jane mami – hablo Flor una vez en la escuela

Está bien, pero ten cuidado amor – bese su cabeza y me subí de nuevo al coche, edward arranco y fuimos a la guardería de Tony, lo dejamos y nos dirigimos a la empresa

Edward – dije entrando al despacho – debes firmar los papeles con los inversionistas, vendrán hoy a las 14

Claro – tomo los papeles y los comenzó a firmar. Luego de tener nuestra hora de almuerzo nos fuimos a la junta con los Volturi

Disculpen – dije saliendo y atendiendo el teléfono

Alo? – pregunte

_Si, Señora Bella Cullen? – pregunto una voz infantil y angustiada_

Si pequeña, quien es? – pregunte

_Soy Jane, la amiga de Flor – dijo, ya llorando_

Que sucede janie? – pregunte, con el sobrenombre de cariño

_Flor – dijo en un llanto – mientras caminábamos la… la secuestraron_

QUE! – grite – donde estaban!

_A la vuelta de su casa - explico_

Voy para allá – dije yo, llorando. Colgué y entre sin tocar

Edward – lo llame con lagrimas en los ojos y mejillas, que se acerco a mí con preocupación – No aparece flor, la secuestraron

No puede ser – dijo abrazándome. Tomo nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al elevador

Angie – la llamo – cancela todo lo que tenga hoy, si necesito más tiempo te avisare – esta asintió y corrió al escritorio

Mi niña – solloce en el pecho de edward. Una vez en el lugar la policía se encontraba allí y Jane con su madre sollozando

Que noticias tiene –le pregunte al oficial

Rastreamos el celular de su hija, e iremos allí – explico – pero necesitamos que se queden en su casa, nosotros le informaremos si aparece

Gracias – dijo mi esposo abrazandome

TONY! – grite recordándolo

Angela se encargo – dijo dándome un te. La casa estaba en completo en silencio, y ninguno de los 2 hablaba. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y corri a atenderlo

Hola? – pregunto

Hola sra. Cullen, es el oficial – contesto – encontramos a su hija en un descampado, esta inconciente, iremos al hospital a las afueras de la ciudad

Oh por dios – dije cayendo al suelo - estaremos allí

Que sucede tesoro? – pregunto edward

La encontraron, la llevaron al hospital a las afueras de la ciudad – explique – vamos!

Venimos a ver Florencia Cullen Swan, somos los padres – hablo edward en cuanto llegamos

En la habitación 893 – dijo la recepcionista – piso 8

Gracias – dije mientras arrastraba a edward al elevador

Hija! – gritamos corriendo hacia ella. Abrace su diminuto cuerpo y lagrimas no tardaron en derramarse

Pense que te perdería cielito – dijo besando su cabeza

Tuve mucho miedo – dijo nuestra pequeña llorando

No lo tengas mas mi florecita, nunca mas nos pasara – dijo edward abrazandonos. De repente apareció Tony y se tiro sobre su hermana

Te etlañe – dijo besando su mejilla

Yo también te extrañe Toni – dijo abrazándolo

Nunca más se extrañaran, porque estaremos unidos siempre – hable

Los quiero – dijo Toni

Nosotros a ti – hablo Flor, abrazándonos fuertemente.


End file.
